While We Dance in the Moonlight
by VampyricDemonHobo
Summary: Phoenix is just your ordinary girl. That is until she sends fanmail to her favorite band One Direction! She makes a new friend in each of the boys, but is closer with Harry than any of the other boys. HarryxOC, LouisxOC, NiallxOC, ZaynxOC
1. Stupid Love Letter

Pyric: 'Ello lovies! What is up?!

Harry: Story.

Pyric: But-

Phoenix: Story.

Pyric: Fine! Don't let me have my fun! But the chapter titles are songs that go with it.

Louis: **Pyric doesn't own One Direction, but she does the OCs!**

SONG: "STUPID LOVE LETTER" BY: THE FRIDAY NIGHT BOYS

**While We Dance in the Moonlight**

**..::Chapter One: Stupid Love Letter::..**

* * *

Six months.

That's how many months ago I had sent One Direction fanmail with a stamped addressed envelope. I hadn't actually expected a response from them, but I had gotten my hopes up when they had sent back signed pictures to Hailey and Jordan. I sighed after looking out and seeing the mail man, Greg, shake his head 'no' to me from the window. Whatever life goes on, and I shouldn't waste it sulking. I sat down on my bed and opened my laptop. While I was signing into my email, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and pulled on a sweater. When I glanced to see if I had any new messages, one from an unknown address was there. Ignoring my FanFiction notifications for a moment, I opened the email.

_Hey there, Phoenix, thanks for the drawing and the letters. The boys and I really enjoyed reading them. :) and thanks for the reassuring words, they really made me feel better, so I'd thought that I'd reply personally._

_-Harry Styles _

Oh. My. God. I covered my mouth to keep from screaming, but Griffin came running in anyways. Twin telepathy; it never fails. "What's wrong?" he asked. I just giggled and pointed to the screen. I couldn't believe that HARRY STYLES sent me an email! "Why are you so hyped up over an email?"

My mouth hung wide. "Because it was sent to me by _Harry Styles_! Griff, he's like your Tay Jardine; like Siri's Annabeth!" I snatch my laptop away from him and pouted when he rolled his eyes at me. "Go away, jerk!" I pointed to the door.

He held his hands up and backed up slowly out of my room. My red walls were littered with One Direction and Black Veil Brides posters, and my own song lyrics were all over the floor. I smiled when I looked back on screen and pressed reply.

_Hey Harry, thanks for the reply, you just absolutely made my day! And I'm glad that my letter made you feel better! :) And tell the rest of the boys I said hi too for me! -I hope I don't sound like too much of a creeper/stalker...-_

_~Phoenix :D _

I smiled like an idiot at the screen when I hit send. Then I realized, wow, I need to text Hailey and Jordan about this... But then again, maybe this can stay my secret. I looked over at my phone that rested on my nightstand. Text my best friends about the email, or keep it on the down-low since I knew Hailey wouldn't be able to keep a secret... Keep it on the down-low, definitely. This would a secret kept between Griffin, Harry, the other boys from One Direction, and myself. A small smile was on my lips as I put my iPod on shuffle and 'I Wish' played. This was my favorite song by them. I stood up and began to twirl around singing along to my favorite part.

"_With my hands on your waist while we dance_

_in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me that you'd call later on_

_Cos you wanna say goodnight_," I sang.

"Shut up, Phoenix!" my oldest brother yelled, banging on my door.

I gracefully leaped towards the door, clicking the lock into place. "Make me, Siri. I'd like to see you try, big bro!"

"I know you would, but I also know Dad wouldn't be fond of me breaking down your door since I heard the lock click!"

"And you say you're the mature one!"

"I AM the mature one!"

I paused for a moment to think over what I was going to say, and then I decided it was an appropriate answer. "So?!" I heard Cerberus groan and hit his head on the wall beside my door. "You can't win! I don't make enough sense!" I shouted while trying to stifle my laughter.

I heard him grumble on the other side of the door and walk back towards Griffin's room. I walked back towards my bed and went back on my laptop. I went through my unread FanFictions emails-one new PM from Shr0ud, a new review, a favorite on one of my stories, and three new chapter alerts from stories I was reading.

After and hour of replying to Shr0ud, thanking the reviewer and the person who favorited my story, and reading two and a half of the three new chapters, I heard my dad calling my name. "Phoenix! Phoenix, come here!"

I pulled a hand through my bangs. "Wait a sec, Dad! Let me just finish this chapter!"

"One Direction is on TV." And that was all he had to say before I launched myself off of my bed, ran down the stairs, and sat down in front of the TV. A huge smile was on my face as the stood from their seats and began to sing 'One Thing'. I hummed along and had my eyes set on Harry. I still couldn't believe he replied to my letter.

"Shot me outta the sky; you're my kryptonite; You keep makin' me weak; yeah frozen and can't breathe," he sang after Liam's solo. When they sang the chorus, I sang along. Well, until Griffin came in and changed the channel.

"GRIFFIN!" I yelled, "What was that for?! Put it back on!" I gestured towards the TV.

He shrugged. "No, why should I? Anyways, 'Angel' is on, Phoenix; you love that show."

"I know, I know, but _One Direction_ is on!" I put on my puppy dog face. "Please, please, please?"

He sighed. "Evil woman and her puppy face..." He grumbled,changed the channel back, and paused it.

I launched over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Let go of me, you crazy woman!" he shouted while laughing. He ruffle my red hair and made a complete mess of it.

"Hey!" I shouted, ruffling his black hair before he yelled and threw me off of him.

"NO! Not my beautiful hair!" he cried as he threw his hands up and tried to fix his messy do. He looked at the time on the clock before he started panicking again. "I have a date with Ari in twenty minutes and it takes me fifteen to get to her house... I NEED HAIRSPRAY PRONTO!" he shouted as he ran out of the room and towards the stairs.

"One," I said loudly, as Griffin started up the stairs.

"Two," Cerberus continued from upstairs, as Griffin was in the middle of the staircase, still climbing.

"Three," Dad finished as he walked through the front door with the mail. We heard Griffin get to the top of the stairs only to hear him come crashing back down to the bottom.

"I'm okay!" he yelled before he started his way up the stairs again.

"We weren't to worried you weren't," all three of us said, going back to what we were doing.

I picked up the remote and clicked play so I could watch the rest of the One Direction interview. "And Griffin, when you come back down, grab my Mac!" I shouted.

"Okay!"

"Thanks!" I focused on the TV as the interviewer asked the boys a question.

"So do any of you boys have any crushes?"

"Well," Louis started, "our cute little Harry here might..." The oldest member waggled his eyebrows and sent a smirk to Harry.

"I would like to object-" Harry tried to argue but was cut off by Liam.

"We all saw that goofy smile on your face when you were on your email on the way here! Don't even try to deny it!"

"I was just trying to be nice!"

"Here, Nix," Griffin said handing me my laptop. "Didn't Harry email you this morning?"

"No," I replied. "Last night, and anyways, I'm sure they weren't referring to me anyways. Think of all of the people he talks, emails, and tweets to everyday."

Griffin just shrugged. "You never know, little sis. If he emails you back, ask him if they were talking about you." And with that he grabbed his car keys and walked out the front door.

I rolled my eyes at his non-sense. Harry would never like a girl like me. I'm too well, me, and anyways, he doesn't even know me! I let out a huff. Yes, he wasn't talking about me! I looked at my tabs and saw I had one new email. It was Shr0ud I bet. When I went into it I was shocked that it was Harry. My eyes widened and my mouth hung wide open. I really didn't think he'd reply, never mind that quickly!

_I'm glad I could make your day! :) The boys say hi back. Well Niall, Zayn, and Liam do. Louis went off on a mini rant asking if you like carrots and Kevin... But that's just Louis! Oh right! I wanted to know what made you draw the picture and write the letters to us? And what's your twitter?_

_-Harry Styles _

I stared at the screen for a few seconds longer. Why? Why was he replying to my emails? Maybe he did this all the time. I laid my hands down on the keyboard, continuing to stare at the screen trying to figure what to type.

_Well, tell Lou, yes, I like carrots, and I adore Kevin! :D Um, I decided to draw the picture after being on danisnotonfire's YouTube page (have you seen his cute danosaur?!) and was listening to your album, so I thought, 'Wow, I should draw One Direction as their favorite animals!' but then I didn't know Louis' so I drew him as a carrot! ^-^' And I thought it would be nice to write you guys letters too, soooo, yeah. My twitter is Fire_Bird_Phoenix _**(1)**_, and my brother, Griffin, wants me to ask if it was me you guys were talking about me earlier on 'Good Morning America' _**(2)**

_~Phoenix :D _

I hit send and felt something heavy fall lightly onto my head. "Soooo," Cerberus said, "who ya emailin'?"

I jumped and swatted his head off of mine. "None of your business!"

He danced to in front of me then put his face right up in mine. A smirk played its way onto his lips. "Ooooh, is it a boy? Is he cute~?"

I frowned. "Siri, don't make me hit you." I may have been four years younger than him and four inches shorter, but that did not make me afraid of him.

He pouted. "You're so mean to your big brother! I just wanted to get in on my little sis's love life."

I gave him a strange look. "Have you been been watching 'Fruits Basket' again?"

A large smile appeared on his face. "You noticed?"

"Yeah, you don't normally act like this much of an idiot."

Plopping down next to me, he frown. "Anyways, really, who are you emailing?" He put his arm around me as we casually sat on the couch. My blue gray eyes stared right at Harry. He was laughing about something Louis had just said. "Harry?" I nodded. "Okay, now who really is it?"

"Harry Styles." My eyes wondered to my oldest brother's to show him I wasn't lying.

"Whoa," Cerberus said in disbelief. "My little sister is friends with One Direction."

"You know One Direction?!" I heard my best friend, Hailey, yell.

I turned around to see my pink and black haired loud-mouth friend and my quiet nerdy brunette friend standing in the doorway. "How did you guys even get...?"

"Your dad let us in," Jordan said, flipping her brown hair out of her eyes.

"And you know_ One Direction_?!" Hailey shrieked.

I gulped. Oh dear, what am I to do?

* * *

**(1)**- This isn't mine or anyone else's twitter that I know of. If it is yours, I'm sorry I used it without permission! If it is yours and you don't want me to use it, I will change it.

**(2)**- First morning show I could think of. ^^;

Pyric: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! :D

Harry: Please review and tell Pyric how she's doing. If there is anyway for her to make it better she would love to try!

Louis: Yeah!


	2. Face Down and Perfect Stranger

Pyric: Look who's back!

Harry: Louis!

Louis: Harry!

Liam: Louis!

Louis: Liam!

May: Louis!

Louis: Who are you-

Pyric: NO! We are not doing The Adventurous Adventures of One Direction right now! Its thank you time!

Harry: Okay. (Pyric: *face palms* I just said no to TAAOOD!) Thank yous go out to **berniegirl13**, **ELLIExo1D**, ** .161**, and **Guest ** for such amaZayn, and fabLouis reviews!

Pyric: You are so cheesy!

Harry: Fly! *falls on face*

Louis: Awaken!

Pyric: *face palms once again*

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: IT IS A THURSDAY AFTERNOON AFTER SCHOOL! Yes Good Morning America was in the first chapter, but let's just say Good Ol' Dad recorded it for her since 1D was on it... Yeah...

Phoenix: **Pyric doesn't own One Direction!**

SONGS: "FACE DOWN" BY: RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS

"PERFECT STRANGERS" BY: WELLINGTON

* * *

**..::Chapter Two: Face Down and Perfect Strangers::..**

"And you know One Direction?!" Hailey shrieked.

I gulped. "Uh, kind of?" I cringed away from my hyper friend's approaching body.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jordan asked softly.

"Because they didn't know me until last night."

"Last night?!" Hailey cried. "That was ages ago!"

"I didn't read the email Harry sent me until, like, two hours ago! Calm your panties, woman!" I yelled.

"Give it to me." she said. She gripped the collar of my shirt and pulled me up to her face.

I gave her a confused look, though I knew exactly what she wanted. I let out a nervous laugh. "Give you what? My shirt?"

She snarled at me. "Harry's email address."

"Well, you see, I can't just do that." I looked her dead in the eye.

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because," I said in a steady voice, trying not to yell, "its not my place to give it to you. It's an invasion of his privacy."

"You have it!"

"He gave it to me!" I pulled her death grip off my shirt.

"You've never met him for him to give it to you! I bet you found some creeps on the internet and emailed that!"

"He emailed me first!" I yelled. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm not giving it to you?"

She came up close with an evil smirk on her face and whispered in my ear. "Because you being a bitch of a best friend, and if you don't, I'll tell Roy that you're cheating on him. We both know he wouldn't like that. Not. One. Bit. Anyways, why would Harry want to ever want to be involved with someone like you? You're annoying, mean, whinny, ugly, stupid, a fre-" Hailey went on.

I felt my eyes begin to water. "If that's how you feel, get out," I stated softy.

Her chocolate eyes widened. I guess she wasn't expecting that to come out of my mouth. "Excuse me-"

"GET OUT!" I shrieked, letting my tears fall. "Get out of my house!"

I saw something crack in her, as she turned to walk away. I was almost as though she was forcing herself to do it and in the end, she broke. "Alright, I see how it is." She spun back around with a large smile on her face, but I could see tears in the back of eyes. They held a an emotion I wasn't sure of. "See you later, Phoenix." She looked back at our other friend who was still in the room. "Let's go, Jordan."

Jordan looked at me with her big ocean eyes. "I'm sorry," she mouthed to me. And with that, they left.

I felt arms wrap around me in a protective type of way. Turning around, I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Why, Siri? Why do people always end up hating me?"

"They shouldn't, Nix, because you're sweet, kind, loving, beautiful, brave, and strong," he said while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I looked up at him with watery eyes. "But I'm scared Siri! I'm weak! Just look at me!" I cried as the tears kept streaming down.

"Even the bravest are scared sometimes, and do not say you're weak. You are the strongest person I know. You've had so many experiences that most people can't say they have."

"Hard times make one stronger," I mumbled under my breath.

He smiled at me and gave me one last squeeze. "Right, I have to go and meet Annabeth so we can talk about some things with the move. Will you be alright here with Dad?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said putting on a small smile.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while, little sis." He grabbed his keys off of the coffee table and his coat off of the chair and walked out the door, leaving me all by my lonesome in the living room.

I went back to my Mac (A/N: hahaha that rhymed! XD) and my email. There were two new messages from Harry. I opened the first one and began reading.

_'Ello there, love! This is Louis -Yes, I hack Harry's email, I'm good ;)- And yes, birdie, Liam and I were teasing Harry about you- Its quite fun! :)And I'm super glad you like carrots and Kevin! Liam doesn't like Kevin D: Oh! Here comes our Harry! I've got to go, love! -Louis :D_

_-Harry Styles _

They were talking about me? I made Harry smile like an idiot? Whoa. I picked up my phone to text Griffin.

_'Hey, bro, Ik ur with Ari rite now, but u were rite, they WERE talkin bout me! How weird? -Nix xx'_

I quickly hit the twitter app on my iPhone. Five new followers? I clicked to see who they were. Harry_Styles, Louis_Tomlinson, NiallOffical, Real_Liam_Payne, and zaynmalik **(1)**.All five of them were following me now?! Holy fudge muffins, any Directioner would kill to be in my position right now! Harry and Louis email me AND they all follow me! ...I'll need to sleep with one eye open from now on and lock all of the windows and doors, not like we don't already. My eyes wandered back to the screen of my laptop. I still need to read the other email from Harry and/or Louis. Taking a deep breath I opened the newest email.

_Phoenix, I am so sorry about Louis! I can't believe he went into my email... Anyways, that's cool, about the pictures and letters. I went and looked up a few of Dan's videos, he's pretty fun- WAIT YOU WERE WATCHING THAT?! ...how embarrassing... So are you coming to any of our concerts this tour?_

_-Harry Styles _

I clicked on the reply button and let my fingers fly on the keyboard.

_Oh, its all cool, Harry! And don't worry about Louis, the both of your emails made me feel better :) And I CANNOT believe all of you guys are following me on twitter! I'm going to need to sleep with one eye open from now on to keep from not getting attacked by rabid fangirls! XD And no, I'm not going to any of the concerts... :( I had been planning on going to the one in Boston/Manchester, but by the time my dad and I had gotten onto the website to buy tickets, they had already sold out. :/ But don't worry, I'll be listen to the album and staying Up All Night ;)_

_~Phoenix :D _

For the rest of the night, Harry and I were emailing each for the rest of the night. I couldn't believe they were going to be in the same general area as me on Saturday, and I wasn't going to actually meet or see them. I had also been texting Griffin and tweeting Louis about random stuff. I had switched over from the recording of 'Good Morning America' to 'The Dark Knight', and while watching the Batman movie, I had fallen asleep on the couch.

I felt someone shaking me a little whiles later. "Mmm, what?" I said sleepily, rolling trying to escape whatever was bothering, but ended up rolling off of the couch. "Ow..."

"Time for school, cupcake," Dad said. "Go get dress and wake up Griffin while I make breakfast."

"M'kay," I said lazily. I trudged my way over and up the stairs and went over to my twin's bedroom door and started banging on it. "Griffin," I whined. "Bro, wake up!" I continued my banging until I heard a groan and a thump. Satisfied, I walked into my bed room and changed from the sweat I had on yesterday to black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, a bright pink sweat shirt, and my colorful Osiris's. Throwing on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara in the mirror, I went back down stairs and checked my phone. I had a new tweet from Harry.

_Good morning Boston! Can't wait to see you all tomorrow! :) And Fire_Bird_Phoenix we came in a bit earlier than expected, are you free later on this afternoon?_

Was I free later on this afternoon? Was Harry asking me out? Could he break me free of Roy?

"Oi, Nix, you okay? You look like your going to have a panic attack," Griffin said, entering the kitchen.

"I think Harry just asked me out over twitter," I said staring the screen on my phone.

"Cool beans, dude," he said before beginning to chow down on the waffles Dad had just set in front of him.

"Mm," I replied lamely. My fingers tapped the glass screen on my phone, making little to no sound.

_Hey Harry_Styles! Good morning to you too! :) And yeah, I'm free to hang, don't worry ;)_

I laughed as I hit send, and laughed even harder at the tweet Louis me moments later.

_Thank God, birdie! I was scared you'd say no and I'd have to deal with a mopy Harry all day! You're my savior Fire_Bird_Phoenix! :D_

I happily munched on my strawberry waffles before brushing my teeth and hopped into Griffin's car. "Tally ho!" I shouted as I slammed the door shut.

"Some bird seems perky today, and I think a certain Mr. Styles has something to do with it!"

"Correctamundo!" I said in a sing-song voice. "I can't wait!"

"We haven't even gotten to school yet though!"

"Shh, don't be a party pooper!" I hit play to play the CD Griffin had sitting in his radio. He had Me vs Gravity's EP in. "This is good stuff, bro! I was expecting Asking Alexandria!" **(2)**

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. After another ten minutes of driving and singing-mostly on my half but Griff sang along too- we pulled into the school parking lot. I saw Roy hanging with a bunch of his friends and when he saw me, a disgusted look stared back at me. Sinking down in my seat, a queasy feeling started to settle in my stomach. I was scared slightly for my existence. As soon as Griffin parked the car and we got out, Roy began to approach up. Snatching my bag out of the back seat of his car, I grabbed Griffin's wrist and scurried towards the building full of people where I could hide.

After going to Pr-Calculus, PE, English, and Biology, I had lunch, and I was panicking. I could not have a run in with Hailey or Roy, or I would be dead and not meet Harry this after noon or ever in my life. I scurried to a far corner from where I usually sit, put my hood up, and held my head down. I prayed that neither would find me, but of course, I wasn't so lucky.

"Hey, kitten," Roy's deep voice purred in my ear. "A little fairy told me that you were being a slut, is that true?"

I shivered, closed my eyes tightly, and shook my head aggressively. "N-no, babe, I w-would never d-do that!" I managed to stutter out through my fear.

He grabbed me and pulled me up from the back of the neck of my sweatshirt, effectively choking me. "Don't lie to me!" he roared. Then threw me against the wall. I yelped at the impact and slid to the floor. Did I ever mention he was a senior, 6 foot 2 inches, weighed around 225 pounds, the quarter back on the school football team, and the star wrestler of the wrestling team? And that I'm only a junior, 5 foot 6 inches, 105 pounds, and am really fragile? "I bet you're sleeping with all five of them like the little whore you are?!" I flinched as he lifted me up again by the throat and pushed me back up against the wall. "Answer me!"

"No! I'm not!" I gasped out. "I've never even met them!"

"How do you know who they are if I never said who they were? So you are lying to me!"

"You know, unlike you, I'm smart enough to understand you and read between the lines! I'm in all AP classes for a reason, asshole!" I managed to yell at him.

I felt a sharp, stinging, pain hit the left side of my face. He had just punched me and did some pretty good damage to my lip. "NEVER TALK BACK TO ME!" His grip on my throat tightened, and I began to struggle for air. By now, a whole group of people gathered around to see what was going on. We were the star couple of the school even though we couldn't stand each other; we were great actors if you were wondering. We didn't fight around others because it would hurt Roy's beloved reputation, but oh well.

I licked my lips and tasted blood. Oh goody. "I just did," I breathed with a smirk. With that being said, I kicked him in the balls, and ran quickly to the outside world. The cafeteria had one of the few escape routes out of the school. I ran as fast as I could towards my house, not slowing down for second. I should be safe there and alone. Dad was at work, Griffin was at school, and Cerberus was probably out with Annabeth. As I ran inside I failed to notice the car parked outside the front of my house, since I had jumped the fence and ran in through the back door.

After locking the door -and making sure all of the other windows and doors were locked too- I went out into the family room and flopped down on the couch with my eyes closed, gasping for air. I opened my eyes when my head didn't land on a pillow or couch cushion only to have emerald eyes staring into my blue-gray ones. "Phoenix?" the boy asked with a British accent.

"Harry?!" I exclaimed in wonder.

"We're a perfect strangers," I heard the curly haired brunette whisper as we stared into the others eyes.

* * *

**(1)-**Just to make sure everyone understands this, the boys are not actually follow me-I do NOT even have a twitter- nor the fictitious character Phoenix!

**(2)-**I AM NOT bashing on Asking Alexandria, they were just the first band that came to mind, and yes, I like them.

Pyric: ...This chapter had WAY to much drama for my llama and possibly yours too. I'm sorry. I really am. And I'm sorry if it sucked and if my bad language/swearing offended you. Also,just so this is known, I will will probably never EVER post a chapter for anything this quickly EVER again. (You can ask anyone who's read my other stories! XD I'm so slow... D:) I'm just really enjoying this story! ^^;

Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn: Please read, review, favorite, and follow! :D


	3. I Wish

Pyric: I'm back~! Hahahahaha

Harry: ...I cannot believe you just quoted "Tragic Magic" by Falling in Reverse when typing a One Direction fanfiction.

Pyric: Shh! Anyways back on topic! Thank you **ELLIExo1D** for such an extraodinHarry comment! And what happened to your Zayn story? I want to read more! *pouts*

Louis: **Pyric does not own One Direction!**

SONG: "I WISH" BY: ONE DIRECTION

* * *

**..::Chapter Three: I Wish::.. (HARRY'S POV)**

I stared down into the red head's eyes who had just fallen into my lap. "Phoenix?" I asked.

"Harry?!" she shouted in shock. She had blue-gray eyes and a bleeding lip. I wonder what had happened...

"We're perfect strangers," I whispered softly to myself.

Phoenix pushed herself up quickly and tried to hide her blush. How cute! "Uh, Harry, I have a question... _How the hell did you get in my house_?" she half shouted half whispered. I could see the confusion written all over her face.

"Your dad let me in before he left for work." I smiled softly at her.

She let out an annoyed puff of breath. "He needs to stop inviting strangers in the house... Especially when he just leaves them alone..." the red head mumbled to herself. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" I asked while trying not to laugh about her mumbles to herself.

"Water, milk, apple juice, OJ, iced tea, and lemonade. Or I can make tea or coffee if you'd like."

I knew my smile had widened some when she said apple juice. "Water would be just fine."

"Alright." She went out to the kitchen and came back a few moments later with two glasses: one with ice water and one with apple juice. She handed me the cup full of apple juice. "Here," she said with a smile.

"But I asked for water."

"And I saw the look on your face when I said apple juice!" She stuck her tongue out at me and took a sip of her drink. She flinched when the glass made contact with her hurt lip.

"What happened?" I asked and I saw her visibly tense up.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she said softly as if more to convince herself than me, but I wasn't going to pry if she didn't want to tell... Okay, maybe I was.

"Phoenix, you're bleeding," I said with a frown. "Its something serious that you need to spill."

"Turn that frown upside-down, Styles. Frowning doesn't suit you; it makes you look old." She her tongued out at me again before continuing. "My boyfriend Roy did it earlier when we were fighting."

"What?!" I yelled, rage clearly in my eyes. "You just came from school right?"

She gave me a confused look. "Yeah, but why are you asking?"

I pulled out my cell phone and called Louis. It didn't even ring before he answered. "'Ello, Harold! What's up?"

"Are you with the others?"

"Yeah, the lads and I are just watchin' some TV."

"Put it on speaker."

"Alright," I heard the the rustling in the background of the boys gathering around Louis phone and the volume on the TV muted. "Go on."

"How quickly can you meet me at Phoenix's house and then get to the high school?"

"Fifteen minutes tops, I'd say," Niall said.

"What are you planning?" the red headed girl beside me asked.

"Nobody hits one of my friends and gets away with it," I said with a shrug.

"Are we going to get to kick some ass?!" Louis half shouted into the phone.

"I think so, Lou," Liam said. He seemed almost excited about it... Daddy Direction should NOT be excited over beating someone up, but he hurt our friend, so all is forgiven.

"Alright, meet you in a few," Zayn said.

"Okay," I said. "I'll talk you later."

"Bye, Harold, I love you!" Louis exclaimed. I face-palmed and was sure the other boys did too at Louis excitement.

"Love you too, Boo Bear..." I mumbled. I could hear Phoenix giggling at our ending exchange of words.

"You guys are too cute, you know that right?"

I smiled when I saw the smile on her face. "I'm taking it you like 'Larry Stylinson' then?"

"Definitely!" What she said next almost shocked me. "That how I found out about One Direction. My friend, Hailey's," I saw her flinch at the mention of her friend, "OTP is Larry, and she is a hardcore shipper of it."

"OTP?"

"One true pairing. I'll need to show you Dan's video on it." She flipped her bangs out of her eyes. "Now what are you planning?"

I gulped, not really wanting her to know. "Well, the boys and I just want to have a chat with..Roy was it..?"

Her eyes widened. "No. No no no. I know there's five of you, but you cannot take on Roy. He only busted my lip, I'll be fine. He already hates you, and will mess you up and not hesitate to kill you."

I gave her my goofy grin. "Not only five of us. There's us," I motioned my hand between us," your brother, and I'm sure you have fangirls and fanboys at your school that will stand up with us."

She glared at me. "What makes you think I'm on your side?" she spat out at me.

My mouth dropped open. "Phoenix... He-He hurt you!"

"So?" she yelled. "I'm his girlfriend through thick and thin! Anyways, why do you of all people care? You only just started talking to me the other day. Its not like we're friends or anything..." I could hear all of the hurt she was trying to cover up. When she tilted her had down, I knew she was trying to hide her tears. She let little sniffles out

I walked over to the red head and pulled her into a hug. "You've been my friend since the day I read your letter," I whispered in her ear. "And I care since you cared enough to write me such a moving letter. It just took me so long to reply because I was afraid of making a fool of myself." I could feel her tears getting absorbed by my shirt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry." Her hands were grasping my white v-neck.

"Shh, its all right," I murmured. "Everything will be okay." She looked up at me with her perfect blue-gray, and we slowly got closer together... And then Louis came barging through the door. Phoenix jumped a mile and pushed me away, and stumbled backwards onto the couch. I frowned and sent a death glare at the childish twenty-year-old.

"Come on, Harry, birdie, lets getta movin'! We've been waiting outside for almost ten minutes!" he shouted being completely oblivious to what was just about to happen.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. Phoenix basically flew out the door and into the car. "Way to ruin a perfect moment, Boo," I said in his ear.

"Well then I just did Liam's job for him then, with him being Daddy and all," Louis said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Keep one eye open when you sleep," was all I said before walking out to the car, with the hyper boy following behind me. I sat down next to Phoenix and Louis jumped into the driver's seat. "Hey, Lou!"

"Yes, Harold?"

"Don't get pulled over this time," I said with a smirk. "You know, drive a little quicker."

He stuck his tongue out at me through the rear-view mirror. "Damn straight I will!"

After the few minute drive to the school, Phoenix was shaking. In an attempt to calm her down, I wrapped an arm around her. She tensed for a moment before relaxing into my touch. "Calm down, Nix," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded as Louis parked the car a couple houses down from the school and threw us-the boys and I-disguises. Niall had glasses, a brown wig, and a beanie to put on, Liam spiked his hair in every which way direction-not one direction-, fake braces, and glasses, Zayn put on baseball cap, a plaid shirt-which I think was Liam's-, and glasses, Louis had on a blonde wig, glasses, a solid white v-neck that was mine, and a baseball cap, and I had a beanie on-hiding all of my curly hair-, glasses, and a really baggy, pull-over sweatshirt. Phoenix was laughing at all of us.

"You guys look like such nerds, not pop stars," she choked out through her laughter.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Louis stated before walking towards the school.

"Me too," Niall agreed.

"Paul is going to kill us," Liam notified us while chuckling.

"When isn't he?" I joked.

"Forward march towards school!" Phoenix exclaimed and we approached the large brick building.

"I feel like a super secret spy," our little blonde friend said as we were hiding in bushes away view of students out in PE.

"...I should have brought suits instead," Louis mumbled to himself.

"Alright, Phoenix, where should Roy be now?" I asked quietly.

"He has PE in about five minutes. He has it last on Day 3." As new students filled the fields Phoenix pointed out a large raven haired man who had a slightt limp to us. "That's Roy. Do you still want to take him on?"

"Why is he limping?" Niall asked.

She shrugged. "I kicked him in the balls."

"Nice one, birdie!" Louis laughed.

"Thank you, Tommo! So anyways, do you still want to take him on?"

"Yeah, of course," Zayn said.

Louis played with the blonde wig placed atop of his head. "We're not going back on our word, birdie," he clarified.

"Alright," she mumbled. She hugged all of the boys then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be careful, all of you." Her eyes stayed on me the entire time.

"We will, mum," Louis said before running out of the bush towards the huge jock.

"That idiot!" all of us boys shouted running after him. Phoenix just face-palmed and shook her head.

"Why hello there, sir," Louis said in his nerd voice-from the X-Factor video diaries week 9 to Roy as we approached them. "I have a question for bloke named Roy."

"That's me," the man Phoenix pointed out said. "Are you new around here, and if so, what do you fags want?"

"Well you see," our hyper friend began, "you hurt one dear friends. That doesn't fly with the Swagmasta from Doncasta or the Bradford Bad Boy," he gestured to himself and then Zayn and loudly enough for the girls PE class to hear, "but a little birdie doesn't want us to fight you so lets get a vote!" Louis pulled off his disguise, and the rest of us followed his action. "Mr. Harry Styles," he shouted, "do you think we should knock some sense into Mr. Roy here?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Mr. Zayn Malik?"

"Of course!"

"Mr. Niall Horan?"

"'Course, mate."

"Mr. Liam Payne?"

"I should really say no," Liam said with a smirk, "but I'm gonna say yes."

A group of girls was suddenly closing in on us, and even boys were coming to see what was going on. Whispers like 'Is that really One Direction?' and 'Why is One Direction here?' were floating about in the air.

"Vas happenin', everyone?" Zayn shouted. He got an instant cheering fest going. "Well, Lou, you have some more people to ask."

"Alright, Zayn." Louis climbed up on a rock and cuffed his hands around his mouth. "'Ello, everyone, how are you today?" He got a loud cheer in response. "That's good! Well the lads and I have a problem.. You see, Mr. Tall Muscles and Jerky over there," he pointed to Roy, who was fuming, "thought that it was okay to beat up our little bird, but that didn't fly with us! Now, what do you lads and ladies think? Should we teach him a lesson?" There was a huge cheer for beating up this guy. He must of been some jerk of a jock. "Well than that's decided," Louis growled as we all began to close in on Roy, and Liam and I rolled up our sleeves.

Roy looked like a huge, pissed off bull. "You think you little fairies and take me on?" He barked out laugh. "You are pathetic!" I let a snarl ripped from my throat. "Oops! Did I anger the baby fairy?"

I pulled back my arm to punch him, but I felt someone lightly grab my hand. "No, Harry," Phoenix said softly. "I don't agree." I slowly put my arm down by my side.

"All right," I mumbled. The boys followed my lead and slowly began to back down, though all of us still having the rage in our eyes.

"Oh, my little kitty-cat slut is here to rescue me?" he said as he came over and he wrapped his arms around her. She made no move to respond to him."I love you," he breathed in her ear and kissed her.

I felt something snap in me that almost made me lung at the guy-though Liam and Louis were holding me back. I wished it was me that was kissing her, not some jerk-off that doesn't treat her right. I let a growl accidentally fall from my lips. How could she? How could she betray me like this? Wait, why am I thinking like this?

Then the little red head shocked all of us. She pulled away form him and clawed his face with her nails. He jumped away from her screaming, "My face! My beautiful face!" He then ran into the building.

"Your face isn't beautiful!" Louis called after him him.

"And that's what you get when you mess with us!" Phoenix yelled at the bull. She brushed her hands together as if to dirt off of her hands and smiled as she walked back towards the car. "My work here is done. Let's go guys!" Our mouths hung open and we look at each other like "What the hell just happened?" We followed her back o the car after gathering our disguises.

When we entered the car, Louis was the first on to speak. "And why could you get a swipe at Mr. Ugly but we couldn't, birdie?"

She shrugged and smiled. "I was afraid that if you guys went at him, you'd end up in jail."

We all had to laugh. "But if does anything again," I said, "he's mine."

"Okay!"

"Hey, Haz?" Liam called.

"Yeah, Li?"

"Did you give Phoenix the tickets yet?"

"Tickets?" she asked.

My eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh yeah!" I yelled. I dug into the pocket of my jeans and handed the tickets to our concert tomorrow night to the girl. "These are for you!"

Her mouth dropped open and she mauled me with a hug. "Thank you! You are the best."

"And we'll sneak you back stage with us and to rehearsal, mate," Niall said. She hugged him around the neck since he sat in the seat in front of her.

"You guys are the coolest guys I know."

"Well how many other British boy bands do you know?!" Louis joked. "Are you hiding them from us in your closet?"

"Oh absolutely," Phoenix said sarcastically as we pulled into her driveway. "Now come on inside, boys for some snacks!"

We all piled out of the car and towards the house. 'This US tour keeps getting better and better as the minutes go by,' I think as I stared at the red head in front of me, who laughing at something stupid Louis and Liam were doing. Oh how I wish it could be me who would protect her and love her.

Oh how I wish that was me.

* * *

Pyric: And that's a wrap for this chapter!

Liam: Look how quick she was! It was quicker than usual! And now that her summer Algebra class-

Pyric: THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!

Liam: *glares*

Pyric: Sorry, continue...

Liam: *clears throat* Is done, she can update even quickerer!

Harry: That's not even a word.

Liam: *just stares at Harry*

Pyric: Um, well then... Review, Favorite, and Follow!


	4. What Makes You Beautiful

Pyric: Hey!

Harry: I just met you!

Louis: And this is crazy!

Liam: But here's my number!

Niall: So call me maybe?

Zayn: ...No... Just no.

Pyric: Anyways, Thank You Time! Thanks **Guest** for such a nice review! And **ELLIExo1D** I am keeping my story safe, don't worry! I have a back up file on Quotev and it's While We Dance in the Moonlight A Harry Styles Love Story.

-Link-

www. quotev story/ 1958365/ While-We-Dance-in-the-Moonlight-A-Harry-Styles-Love-Story/ 1/

Take out the spaces and it should bring you to the first chapter -which isn't the same as the one on here. This first chapter has pictures of Phoenix, Griffin, Cerberus, Hailey, and Jordan and a little bit of a background for the characters if you're interested! :)

Phoenix: **Pyric does NOT own One Direction, nor will she ever!**

SONG: "WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL" BY: ONE DIRECTION

* * *

**..::Chapter Four: What Makes You Beautiful::.. (Phoenix's POV)**

I laughed as Louis and Liam basically tripped over each other to get into my kitchen. "No, I want the last brownie!" Louis shouted lunging towards the counter.

"Its mine!" Liam yelled snatching it off of the plate. He held it up in victory. "Yes!" ...And then Niall just casually walked by, snatched the brownie from the smart one's hand, and ate it.

I turned around and saw Harry staring at me from the family room. I went out to join him and leaned on the back of the couch with my arms crossed. "Any thing I can get for you, Mr. Styles?" I asked. "Apple juice?" I said with an all-knowing smirk.

"Water would just be fine," he said with a smile. "Anyways, you've spoiled me enough for today."

"Alright," I said grabbing his hand and dragging him out to the kitchen. "Come on and join the party, curly." I grabbed a cookie off of one of the plates and held it to his mouth. "Try it," I said with a smile. He looked at me strangely for a moment before taking a bite. "What's the verdict?"

He grabbed another cookie off of the plate. "Mmm, they're great, love!" His smile made mine even bigger.

I turned around and grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets. "Ice or no ice?" He was in the middle of chewing, so he just shook his head 'no'. "Okie dokes." I filled the glass with water and handed it the curly haired boy. "One glass of water, no ice, for Mr. Styles." I held my head up as if I had just completed the hardest task in the world.

"Why thank you, Ms. Kuran," he said with his flirty smile.

I looked away and blushed. I had gotten Harry Styles to give me that smile, and I felt like had just won a million dollars. "You're welcome."

"Birdie~" Louis whined. "Will you make more brownies? Pleeeeaaasse?" He gave me a cute little puppy face that I couldn't say no to.

"Sure, Lou," I said. "But we'll need to go on an adventure to get them."

"Why?" Liam asked.

I gave them a stupid smile. "We don't have brownie mix or eggs at the moment, so off to the supermarket!" I cheered.

Harry and Louis both wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked towards the door. "Forward!" they shouted with glee and large smiles on their faces.

"Liam," I called, "you're in charge while I'm gone! Make sure not to break anything, and don't let Niall clean out the fridge!"

"Already on it," Liam said and went over to the TV and putting on On Demand. He hit music, found Justin Bieber, and hit play. Niall came running in and sat down on the couch.

"Let's go!" I shouted running from my house after grabbing the keys to my bike and my car and switching my hoodie for a leather jacket. I tossed the keys to my black Corvette to Harry and opened the garage door. "Harry, could you be a dear and ride with Louis?" I pointed to the car.

He tilted his head in slight confusion. "Uh, sure, but then how are you going to get there?"

I just smirked and crawled around back and pulled my BMW Ghost out. "I need to take her for a spin anyways, why not now?"

"Nice bike."

"Thanks!"

Harry and Louis climbed into the car. "Oh wait guys-" I was cut off from the music blaring as Harry turned the car on. It was 'King For A Day' by Pierce the Veil ft. Kellin Quinn. "The music is gonna blare," I finished.

The looks on their faces were hysterical. They both looked traumatized as I leaned over Harry to turn off the CD. "I was not expecting a Directioner to have screamo blaring in their car," Louis said while shaking his head. Harry just nodded and blinked a few times.

"Alright," I said climbing onto my bike, "drive safely." I pulled my helmet over my head and sped out of the driveway. It felt good to be on my Ghost again. I hadn't ridden her since the last time I saw my mum... That was over six months ago. I loved the feeling of the wind and speed. I turned around to see Harry and Louis following behind since if they lost me, they'd be lost in general. I turned into the Roche Brothers parking lot and parked my bike towards the back, and Harry parked next to me. I pulled my helmet off and tossed it into the car when Louis got out. "Alright, boys, let's move! And act natural, we don't want to get mobbed while holding a carton of eggs."

"Okay, love," Harry said and wrapped an arm around my neck.

Louis laughed loudly. "We always act nat-" I slammed a hand over his mouth when people looked over at us. Harry and I shushed him. "Right, sorry, birdie!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"'Cause a phoenix is a bird, love," he answered as we walked through the sliding door into the grocery market.

"Clever." I looked around. "Let's get the mix first, since the eggs are in the back of the store." I took Harry's arm from around my neck and held it in my hand as we walked towards the desserts/baking section. I looked for the Duncan Hines brownie mixes. "Oh, found it!" When I reached down to grab it, I got mauled my pink haired, sobbing friend.

"I'm so sorry, Phee Phee!" Hailey cried. "I didn't want to hurt you, I swear!" She was hugging me and crying into my shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slowly down, Hails," I said hesitantly putting my arms around her.

"I didn't want to hurt you! She made me do it! She was threatening to hurt, Jamie!"

"Who was? Who was threatening you and James?" James was one of Hailey's little brothers. He was only nine years old and had a brain tumor.

"I can't say," she whispered. "She was threatening him with a knife; Phoenix, I didn't know what to do!" Louis then came over and pulled her off of me and into a strong hug.

"It'll be okay, love, we'll figure out something," he whispered to her.

"Okay, Louis," she said back, sniffling into his shirt.

Harry held out a hand to help me up, and I gratefully accepted it. Then I leaned down to grab the brownie mix from the tile floor. "See I told you it would be better not to get the eggs first," I said trying to joke in the tense air.

"Mhm, let's go get those eggs now," Harry said taking my hand and wandered to the back of the store. "Who's James?" Harry whispered to me.

"Hailey's youngest brother. He's nine and has a brain tumor."

"And some lady was threatening him with a knife?!" Harry whisper-yelled.

"Well she obviously wants to get to me, so.."

"When did you and Hailey fight?"

"The day that we started emailing back and forth, and Hailey found out... She's either after you guys or me."

"Or both." Harry reached up and grabbed a carton of eggs. I check my phone fore the time. I should probably start getting dinner ready soon.

"How you boys feel about fried chicken for dinner?" I asked.

"That's fine. Do you have carrots ready for Louis?"

I stared at the curly haired boy as if he was stupid. "Harry, we're in a grocery store! Anyways, I need to grab some chicken and flour now that I think of it."

"Okay."

We walked over towards the meat and poultry section of the store. I looked at the chicken while trying to make a mental list of who I was needing to feed. So there was Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Hailey, Griffin, Cerberus, Annabeth, Dad, me, and I would probably be inviting Jordan over since Hailey was here, so that's-I starting counting on my fingers and Harry gave me a strange look-twelve people. Griffin and Niall would probably eat double than everyone else so that's fourteen... I grabbed three packs of chicken breasts, two six packs and one three pack, and then Harry really gave me a strange look. "There's twelve people: Hailey, you five boys of One Direction, my two brothers, me, my dad, Jordan, and my brother's fiance. My estimate: One per person besides Niall and Griffin, they'd get two, and then extra just incase."

"Anything to go with that chicken of yours?"

"How does pasta sound?"

"Great!" my pink haired friend said from behind me.

"Okay, now, off to get flour!" We all charged back towards the baking section. Hailey held the brownie mix and flour and Harry held the eggs as I held the chicken. We went off to pay.

The cashier, Lily, looked bored as she rung everything up. We were in the same English class together. "Cash or credit, penguin?" she asked me looking at her light blue nails and flipping her blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Cash," I said handing her a fifty with a smirk. She rolled her eyes in response. Derek, one of my friends of school bagged our items and handed them to us.

"Hey, Phoenix, did you hear that One Direction was at school today? They were ripping on Roy!" Derek said. He was also one of Roy's friends. "And someone scratched his face to shit!"

"That bloke had it coming to him!" Harry said angrily.

Lily's head popped up from behind the register; her bored expression had changed to excitement. "Harry Styles?!" she shouted. "Why are you with this loser? Oh, never mind, can I have your autograph? Can you take a picture with me? And oh my God, Louis Tomlinson too?! Where's Zayn? Is he here too?!" Lily's screaming and fan-girling had caused people to start to look in our direction.

"Keep the change!" I shouted. Louis grabbed the bags and handed one to Harry before we all booked it out of the store. Louis and Harry placed the bags into my car. "Do you want to ride with me or I can take Hailey?" I asked Harry

"I'll ride with you," he said. "I think Hailey will be fine with Lou-"

"You're riding Ghost again?!" Hailey shouted in excitement. She ran up to me and gave me her best puppy dog face. "Please can I go with you, PLEASE?"

I sighed and gave Harry an apologetic look. "Yeah, you can come," I mumbled. I grabbed my helmet out of the car and tossed it to Hailey before climbing on my bike. "Let's go, guys." I looked at Harry. "I'll see you at the house."

"See you," he said while nodding his head.

When we got back, Hailey, Hailey and I started cooking the chicken and pasta while Harry made the brownies. After an hour of cooking, and Hailey burning my hand with hot oil, everything was ready. I had called Jordan and she had arrived half an hour ago, and Cerberus, Annabeth, and Dad had also ust arrived home. "Dinner!" and everyone came running out to the kitchen. We all chit-chatted during dinner, talking about our good cooking and the concert tomorrow night.

After dinner as I was collecting the plates, Dad stopped me and said, "Hey, Phoenix, I'll do the dishes. Could you go water the flowers?"

I smiled at him. "Sure, Dad." I walked outside, and my phone buzzed alerting me of all the messages and tweets I had been ignoring all day. I opened up the first one; it was from Cam, Roy's best friend.

_'Hey, bitch, why's u claw up ur poor bf's face? it's not like he did anything wrong, he was giving a slut like you what she deserved'_

There was a message from Lily,

_'You loser. Poor Roy, how could he have ever dated any1 as annoying and ugly as you? D: ur disgusting, probz not even human.'_

Derek,

_'Whoa, u were the bitch tht messed up Roy's face. Shame on u kitty. But at least i nvr have 2 c ur fat ass again. I nvr liked you, u were whiny, annoying, and a slut, always hanging all over the other guys.'_

And finally Roy.

_'U r dead 2 me. I hate u and i always have. U were the WORST gf ever.'_

I hadn't noticed I had been crying until Harry was wiping my tears away. I flinched away from his touch. "How can you bear to be around me?" I asked softly. "I'm ugly, fat, disgusting, annoying, a who-"

Harry covered my mouth with his hand. "You are none of those," he whispered to me. "Your kind, self-less, cute, friendly, kind-of awkward, adorable, and the list goes on. That's what makes you beautiful." He leaned in in kissed my lips. I was shocked at first, but let my eyes close and kissed him back.

I didn't think anyone would ever see me like this, never mind love me. I guess, all I needed was Harry to show me.

* * *

Pyric: Chapter Done! Tell me what you think!

Harry: Did you love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between?

Niall: Let us know so Pyric can make this story even better!


	5. One Thing and Kiss Me Slowly

Pyric: Wah! I'm back!

Harry: Where have you been?!

Pyric: School, boyfriend's place, friends' houses, and reading.

Louis: Never take that long EVER again!

Pyric: I won't... Thank yous, Zayn?

Zayn: Thank yous go out to **Elliexo1D **and **FoxandD****ogchan27**. Thank you!

Niall: **Pyric doesn't own One Direction! Only the OCs, 'cept Ellie!**

SONGS: "ONE THING" COVERED BY LATE NITE READING

"KISS ME SLOWLY" BY PARACHUTE

* * *

**..::One Thing and Kiss Me Slowly::..**

Harry's hands landed on my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Finally we pulled away from each other and stared at the other. "Thank you," I said with tears dancing in my eyes.

He gave me his lady-killing smile. "Anything for you, Nix," Harry said as he kissed my nose. I let a giggle slip past my lips. "Hey, you and your friends should come and hang with us tonight! Well," he let out a cough trying to keep casual when I knew he was excited and scared, "since Zayn invited a girl he met at on Twitter." He pulled on of his hands off my waist and pulled it through his hair. "Way to keep cool, Styles..." he mumbled to himself.

"I'm gonna say yes, since a.) My dad probably won't care, and b.) I completely and totally want to!" I gave him a bright smile. "And does Zayn's chick have a name? Or am I just going to need to call her chick?"

Harry let out a laugh. "That 'chick's' name is Ellie, and don't worry, she's a cutie." He smirked and winked at me when my mouth dropped open. "But not nearly as sexy as you, babe," he leaned in and whispered in my ear. I felt my face heat up as I blushed. "Come on, let's get going." He took my hand in his larger one as we walked back towards my house. We walked back into the house where Hailey, Jordan, Niall, and Louis were curled up on the floor around mt laptop playing Slender.

I jumped when Hailey screamed. "Holy shit!" she cried and dove into Niall's arms. Jordan and Louis were laughing so hard I thought they were to piss themselves, and Liam and Zayn were doing a twitcam out in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at my pink and black haired friend's antics.

Liam turned to look at us from the kitchen. "Why are you screaming at the computer?" I heard Zayn saying somethings to the viewers before laughing.

"Pinky here is afraid of this here game, mate!" Niall shouted, making sure that the people watching Liam and Zayn could hear him.

I watched as Jordan was trying to collect all of the pages in the game. "If you're so afraid of that game, Hails, why do you insist on playing it?" I pinched the bridge of my nose between my fingers before laughing.

"Because I need to know what happens when you collect all eight pages!" she yelled from in Niall's arms.

"Then Google it or look it up on YouTube!" Jordan and I shouted.

"NO! That ruins the whole point of it then!" We all face-palmed except for Niall and Louis who were going to die laughing.

"You know what?" I said throwing my hands up and walking towards the kitchen, "Forget I even asked. When are we going?"

"Now," Harry answered and grabbed Louis hand, pulling the Doncaster boy up from the ground before doing the same for Niall. Louis helped up Jordan, and Niall helped up Hailey.

I nodded and ran up the stairs and grabbed three sets of pajamas and three sets of clothes for tomorrow. I stuffed my iPhone, my phone charger, my Nintendo DS, my DS charger, gray sweats, a loose white v-neck, red skinny jeans, and a black tank top in the first, black shorts, a light blue tank top, black skinny jeans, and an Avengers n-neck in the second bag, and a purple pair of sweat pants, a pink tank top, jean short shorts, and a Hello Kitty shirt in the third. I also grabbed three new toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste, and some floss from the bathroom closet. "Dad, I'm going out; I'll be back tomorrow night or Sunday morning."

"Use a condom!" he yelled from his office not bothering to come out or to say good-bye.

"DAD!" I yelled as a blush heated up my face. I heard Griffin laughing from his bedroom hysterically and fall off the bed. "Shut up, Griffin!"

"Never!" my twin yelled.

I groaned and ran down the stairs to my old and new friends. I tossed the second bag to Jordan and the third bag to Hailey. The boys all gave me a strange look. I shrugged it off. "The girls and I keep clothes and toothbrushes at each other's houses since we're there so often and never know when we'll need to change." We gave the five boys our best smiles before heading to the front door. I pulled on my grey TOMS, Hailey slid on her black DCs, and Jordan tied on her rainbow Nike Hi-Tops. "So shall we?"

Harry wrapped his arm around me, as he spoke. "We shall." Everyone piled out of my house and into the van.

"Get in the van!" Niall shouted at us.

"Only if you have candy like Kairi's grandmother!" Hailey shouted and Jordan and I laughed.

Harry, who was already sitting in a seat, threw a Twix bar at her. "Now get in the van!"

I scooted into the van next to Harry, and Jordan next to me, since Louis was driving. "Don't get pulled over for driving to slow, Louis!" Jordan chimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I've already heard it from Harry," oldest boy grumbled as Jordan, Hailey, and I giggled.

We drove to the hotel the boys were staying at in Boston for quite a while since there was so much traffic. Even though the ride was so long, none of us got bored because we sang to every song on the radio. We all sang "One Thing" as soon as it came on, but woke Zayn up first. We all sang ridiculously loud in the stand-still traffic; Liam and Louis even stuck his head out of the window and sang with the honking horns of the angry cars. On younger lady just happened to turn to look at Liam and started screaming to him though her window was closed, and we all laughed at her hysterics.

I went searching throw my bag and pulled out my DS. It was an original blue one, and I began to play my favorite game. Harry peeked over my shoulder and got his curls in my face. "What are you playing?" he asked.

I brushed his hair from my eyes. "Well, if I could see, I'd be playing Pokémon Soul Silver Version."

"You play Pokémon?!" all of the boys yelled.

"Well duh! Its the best game ever! With Skyrim, Call of Duty, and Kingdom Hearts in a close tie for second, of course."

Liam and Harry's mouths dropped open. "You just got that much more awesome," they said. Louis just cracked up at they're amazement.

"Why thank you, thank you, dearies!" I shouted with glee before turning back to my game.

"What's your team, mate?" Niall asked. peaking over the back of my seat.

I opened up the Pokémon menu. "Typhlosion, Dragonite, Furret, Smeargle, Umbreon, and Lugia. Cool, right?" I smirked, closed out, and started running around in Cerulean City again. While I was in the middle of chasing down the Team Rocket Grunt, my phone rang.

"Woah! You're popular!" I quickly grabbed for my phone and quickly read the message from an unknown number before looking up at everyone.

'Dear friend of mine,

Can you not see?

Your blindness continues to kill me...'

I stared wide eyed at the screen before I looked up at the boys. "Am I your ringtone?" Louis teased. Harry gave Louis a glare and I could see the jealousy written all over his face.

"Yeah, but Harry is my caller tone since he tells me not to answer the phone when Cerberus, Griffin, and my dad call because they smell." I let a giggle play its way out of my mouth that made Harry smile. "What do you think about that, curly?"

"As long as it doesn't get you into trouble, I love it," he said with a flirty smile and winked.

"So I should tell my older brothers and dad that you love to tell me not to answer them when they're calling me because they smell? Oh, I'm sure they'll take that real well." We all laughed as we finally managed to get moving once again and off of the high way, and I spotted a Cumberland Farms."Guys, we should totally go to Cumbies!"

"And get pizza?" Hailey asked quickly perking up in the back.

"Pizza?!" Liam and Niall shouted.

"Hey was my amazing dinner tonight not enough?!" I said pouting at the three

"I thought your cooking was phenomenal," Harry whispered in my ear, making me smile.

"Yeah! Cumbies has awesome pizza!" Hailey explained, completely ignoring me, as Louis pulled over into the parking lot. We all ran out of the car and into the little store. We raid the store of they're Twix, Hershey Bars, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and such before taking our ridiculous amounts of candies to the front and ordering our pizza.

"Okay, what kind of pizza are we getting, lads and ladies?" Louis asked.

"I'd say cheese and peperoni, only 'cause you can't go wrong with that and Phoenix here eats like the bird she is," Hailey explained.

I giggled and nudged her with my elbow. "Shut it, fairy!"

"Okay, so two cheese pizzas and one peperoni pizza!" Louis ordered as girls ran up to us.

"Hey," the blonde one said while holding the younger brunette's hand. "You guys are One Direction."

"Yeah!" the younger girl yelled and latched onto Harry's leg. "I love you!"

We all smiled, and Harry lifted up the little girl. "I love you too, sweetie! Now how old you, you pretty little ladies, and what are your names?"

"I'm Bekah, and I'm five!" the brunette said playing with one of her dark braid with one hand and held up all five of her fingers on her other in Harry's face.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl! And wow, that old?" Harry asked making her giggle.

"I'm Ronnie, and I'm eleven," the blonde said with a huff. She awkwardly approached Liam with her hands behind her back. "Do you think," she looked at him and then looked away, "that I could have a hug?"

The smart one smiled softly at her. "I think that can be arranged" he said as he leaned down and hugged her.

I smiled as I watched Harry with Bekah and pulled my hair up into pig tails. "You look adorable," I whispered in Harry's ear before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me showing his dimples.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Bekah asked.

"I'd love to believe she is." He gave me a questioning look.

My heart stopped when I realized what the curly haired boy from Cheshire was implying. "I'd love to believe so too," I said with a large smile. He grinned at me and put Bekah down on the ground.

"Your pizzas are ready," the old lady behind the cash register said. Hailey and Jordan ran over to pay only to be stopped by Niall who was being a gentleman and paid. After the boys signed something for the girls we went back out to our van and drove the rest of the way to the hotel munching on pizza and candy.

When all ran into the hotel staggering and giggling with our food, there was an angry Paul waiting for us. "Where have you been?!" he yelled. "I haven't been able to get in contact with and all we found in your rooms besides your clothes was a note from Louis saying that and I quote 'Dear Paul, we have gone exploring! xx Louis' And who are these girls with you?!"

"Well," Liam began sending a glare at Louis, "I told Louis to leave you a note saying where we were going!" he yelled and childishly blamed Louis. "Harry had been going to meet his new email buddy," he pointed to me," Phoenix, and then she had gotten beat up by her boyfriend earlier today," I flinched at the memory, "so Harry then called us up when we were watching the telly. We went down to knock some sense into the lad, but Phoenix decided it was bad publicity for us and scratched his face to shreds. Afterwards, we went back to Phoenix's house to have dinner, and we stopped at Cumberland Farms on the way back." Liam held up the box that had the remaining three slices of pizza left. "Pizza?"

"And those two?" Paul asked gesturing to Hailey and Jordan and taking the pizza.

"She's Hailey, and I'm Jordan," my brunette friend said.

Paul just rolled his eyes before he sent us up to our rooms. We all ended up in one room, met up with Ellie, and ended up watching a bunch of Disney movies for the rest of the night. When we were watching Bambi, I snuggled up with Harry and sniffled as I tried not to cry. Everyone had fallen asleep at this point, and only Harry and I were left awake. "It's okay, Nix." Then he leaned down and kissed me slowly and softly.

I cuddle a bit more into him as my eyes got heavy with sleep. "G'night, Harry," I mumbled in a sleepy daze.

"Good night, love," he whispered as I fell sleep with my head in his lap.

* * *

Pyric: Chapter done! And my dear little Ellie lovie, could you pretty please give me a brief character discription, like height, eye color, hair color, and personality? *puppy dog face*

Harry: Review, Favoite, and Follow! You don't even need a FanFiction account to review!

Louis: Seriously, though, Pyric, don't take that long, ever!


	6. AN: Suicide Awareness Day

**Okay... So this has nothing really to do with either of these stories, sorry, but I wanted to post this anyways...**

**Today, September 10th is Suicide Awareness Day.**

**This day means a lot to me because I've almost lost a few friends to themselves and the jerks that made them think they should die. And I almost hit that point two years ago, but I knew I needed to stay strong for my friends and for my family. I almost lost everything because my entire school, including staff and students, had to be constantly bully me over the way I dress, the music I like, and and the grades I get. I'm a straight A student, loves ALL music, and happens to wear a lot of black. People in my school are have poles stuck so far up their asses that if you wear black, you should die. A town that won a friggin AWARD for being so damn "Bully-Free" that they have had a ridiculous amount of suicides from bullying.**

**For eight YEARS, I had to deal with this. I had never had a friend to even help me through until three years ago. And last year, I found FanFiction. I vent through this and through music. I really only need those two things to keep on going.**

**And you guys that read, review, and such on my stories, Really thank you, it means the world to me.**

**Ashley Purdy once said, "Suicide isn't cowardly. I'll tell you what's cowardly, treating people so badly that they want to end their own lives."**

**And Harry Styles has said, "I think you have to take me for me; I am who I am."**

**I love you guys; you are my world :)**

**-Pyric xx**


	7. Only Girl in the World and Just Tonight

Pyric: Howdy, lovies!

Harry: Hey, you came back!

Pyric: I told you guys I would...

Louis: YOU DIDN'T DIE! Or take forever!

Pyric: *huffs* God, you have no faith in me!

Ronnie: Thank yous go out to **FoxandDogchan27 **for your two nice reviews and who I hope is Elliexo1D not signed in and just reviewed as **Guest**!

Phoenix: **Pyric doesn't own One Direction or Ellie or Paul, oh you get the idea...**

SONGS: "ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD" COVERED BY ONE DIRECTION  
"JUST TONIGHT" BY THE PRETTY RECKLESS"

* * *

**..::Only Girl in the World and Just Tonight::.. (Harry's POV)**

When Phoenix fell asleep, I pulled out my phone and went to camera. I took a picture of the wonderful girl I get to call my girlfriend and posted the picture on Twitter.

_'My beautiful girlfriend fell asleep while watching Bambi... xx Ghsuj'_

Afterwards, I turned off my phone and snuggled up with the red head and fell asleep myself. The next morning I woke to Phoenix sitting on top of me holding her phone up to my face. "What's up with this?" she sounded annoyed but slightly amused.

I blinked the sleep from my eyes and focused my eyes on her phone. "Mmm, nothing. Just wanted the world to see my beautiful sleeping girlfriend," I said with a smile.

She blushed and put her phone to the side before lying back down next to me. "You could at least tell me if you're going to do something like that..."

I gave her a quick kiss and wrapped my arms around her. "But then that takes the fun out of it!" I smirked my evil little smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we'd better get up and move before we wake someone -aka Hailey- up." I shook my head no and tightened my grip on her.

"Nah, I'm quite content right here." I smiled and nuzzled my nose against hers. "You look quite adorable."

"No I don't..." she grumbled. "I can bet my eyeliner is smeared from crying last night and my hair is a mess-"

"Which is utterly cute," I cut in saying with a smile, and I pecked her lips again. I looked over to the TV that was still playing Bambi.

"That's my favorite movie."

I looked back at the red head. "Why?"

I saw her smile falter and her flinch. "It reminds me of my mum." I could the topic was a bad one to keep with so I decided to change the subject.

"So, what did you think of 'Spirit'?"

She started laughing and managed to get say "Oh my god, the horse buffalo babies!"

I gave her a confused look. "Is that what you and Jordan were giggling about the entire time we were watching that movie?"

"Yeah, its from a movie marathon that Jordan, Hailey, Derek, Cam, Roy, and I used to hold..." She gave me a slight smile that showed all of the hurt she was trying so hard to hide. She slowly got up, looking paler than usual. "I'm gonna go take a show in your room; could I have the key?"

Man, I just couldn't keep away from the painful topics could I? "Sure," I said digging in my pants pocket to pull out the key. When I found the card, I tossed it to her, and got a mumbled 'thank you' in response. I walked with her over to my room and collapsed the bed, and she walked into the bathroom. I must have fallen asleep because twenty minutes later, Phoenix was walking out of the bathroom in only a towel, her once dyed red hair a caramel brown color, and she held her white towel with one hand while her phone was in the other.

"Hey, babe, how are you?" she said, not seeming to realize me. She called whoever was on the other end of the line babe; I wonder who it was. "I'm great thanks!" An adorable giggle slid past her lips. "Aw, Nick, how sweet of you!" I was beginning to grow jealous of this guy. The once red head walked in the opposite direction of where I was laying. "No, don't do that! You know I'd blame myself if anything was to happen to you!" She sighed. "Yes... Yes, I know you're a grown man, hon, but- NO! My god, Nick, you're so vulgar! That's gross!" She shock her head as if trying to shake the image out of her head. She turned around and saw me. A high pitched squeak escaped her lips, and I chuckled despite my agitation towards the man on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, everything's fine... Yep, I love you, too. Bye!" She quickly hung up the phone, grasped her towel tighter, and blushed. "How long were you listening?"

I smirked and walked right up the shorter brunette. "So, love, who were you on the phone with?"

She looked at me like a small child that was in trouble. "Nick..."

"And who's Nick?"

"My bestest friend ever... He was my mentor in CNT. I cried when he graduated last year and left me with the new freshman."

"CNT? Wait, in grade nine you had classes with lads in grade eleven?"

"I go to a tech school, dear, academics one week and I learn a trade during the next. And CNT is short for Computer Networking and Technology. I can build and fix computers, and I can also set up the network for them. Plus I'm the only girl in my shop."** (A/N: true story bro, I'm probably going to be the only freshmen girl in CNT! 34 guys for me and Maeve - she's the only female junior in our shop too) **She gave me a bright smile. "I mostly worked with Nick, cause I had a broken phone for the first half of freshman year, and he was my savior and fix it for me free of charge! But now that he's graduated, now I get a new freshie..." She look down at her towel. "Could I please get dressed?" she asked as her blush deepened.

And then a little brown eyes red head came charging to the room. "Harry Beary and Phoe Phoe Birdie, we need your help sta- What the hell is going on in here?!"

"Phoe Phoe Birdie?" Phoenix questioned.

"Harry... Beary...?" We both gave the red head a WTF look.

"Ellie!" Phoenix shrieked when realizing that she was only in just a towel, and shoved the girl and I out of the room. "Out both of you!" She slammed the door in our faces.

"But... But its my room!" I half yelled half whispered.

"What were you doing?" Ellie asked looking at me with a confused look.

"I was sleeping; She took a shower and was on the phone." I played it off like it was nothing. We walked back into the room were Liam, Louis, and Hailey were awake, and Zayn, Niall, and Jordan were still sleeping.

"Harry!" Louis shouted and glomped me with a hug.

"Good morning to you too, Boo." I returned the Doncaster boy's hug with a laugh.

"Shum da hawl up!" Jordan yelled into her pillow drowsily. "Shum peepole are tryina ta sheep.."

"Translation!" Hailey said, "'Shut the hell up! Some people are trying to sleep.'" The sleepy brunette just lifted her arm and flipped us off with removing her face from the pillow.

I looked at Louis who had just escaped the hug. "She's a keeper," I joked with a smirk.

Louis just childishly stuck his tongue out at me. "I know right!"

"Stop it you two, its too early," Liam said while rolling his eyes.

"It is no-," I begin to protest as I looked at a clock; 9:27 it read. "Yes, it is."

Phoenix came walking in, singing something and combing her now caramel hair with her fingers. She wore red skinny jeans, a white v-neck, and one of my sweat shirts that she might as well having been hiding in it was so big on her. "Howdy," she said lazily and leaned against me. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Ello, birdie!" Louis shouted with his usual glee, which resulted in a pillow being thrown into his face by Jordan.

"Hey, Nix," the pink haired girl greeted her friend and took a sip from her coffee.

"G'morning, Phoenix," Liam said with a smile before taking a bite from his toast.

"Looking cute in my sweat shirt, love," I told her with a wink.

"I know, right?" She snuggled her face into my shoulder. "It just looked so warm and fuzzy on the floor, and I didn't remember to bring one with me, so I'm stealing it."

I smiled at her as I spoke."That's fine by me."

I heard her phone buzz, and she pulled it out of the sweat shirt's pocket. She quickly snatched my phone from my pocket and was quickly tapping on the screen, and her phone buzzed again. "There," Phoenix said handing me back my phone. "It now has my number, Hailey's number and Jordan's number in it, and I have yours." She gave me her adorable toothy smile.

"Thanks, Nix."

Finally, the other three decided to join us in the land of the living, and we all went on a field trip down to the the lobby and Dunkin Donuts. Everyone ordered some form of coffee except my little brunette who ordered a hot chocolate. When asked why she responded, "I'm really quite scary on caffeine; Jordan and Hailey can tell you about it." The two girls shivered and let out a whine.

After going back to the rooms, watching some telly and some movies, Titanic and The Dark Knight being some of them. Finally we left for sound check and the meet and greet. We brought the four girls along too, but wandered off to who knows where before the fans started coming in.

"Hey," some blonde sixteen-year-old said to me, "we should hang out later tonight, if you catch my drift." Her boobs were basically hanging out her shirt and her shorts were ridiculously short. I held back the urge to roll my eyes at the girl and signed her CD. I felt an arm reach over me and grabbed my water bottle. I turned to see Phoenix taking a sip before screwing the cap back on. "Yo, bitch!" the blonde yelled. "How dare you drink from my damn boyfriend's drink?! And how the hell did you even get on that side of the damn table?!"

Phoenix just smiled at her and took another sip of my water. "Cause I'm special." Niall started laughing at the pure look of rage on the girl's face and the utter innocence on Phoenix's. She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I don't think blondie likes me," then kissed me on the cheek. "Now I'ma go find Ellie; we might have lost her..." Then she giggled and turned to walk away.

"Woah, woah, wait birdie! Did you only come out here to drink my water?" I yelled in mock horror and pain.

"Yep! Love you!" she shouted and scurried off making Niall laugh even harder.

"Love you too!" I turned back around to face the fans and went back to signing them. After about seventeen other girls, most of them not trying to get in my pants and just wanted a hug, two adorable little familiar faces showed up. "Hey, Ronnie! Hi, Bekah!" I leaned down to give them both a hug.

"Hi, Harry!" Bekah yelled hugging me back.

"Hi," Ronnie said softly, while trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I let go, and they continued walking and got a hug from everyone, Ronnie especially happy when she got a hug from Liam.

I pulled out my phone quickly and texted Phoenix.

_'Hey, babe, could you come out to the table and snatch up Ronnie and Bekah? xx'_

I hit send and waited for a response as Liam, Louis, and Niall were stalling. I looked around and noticed that their parents were nowhere to be found just like last night. I was beginning to get slightly suspicious about that... I felt my phone buzz and read the message.

_'Of course, Haz! :) I'll be right there -Nix xo'_

Moments later I see my girlfriend run right past security, snatch the two little girls, and run back behind security, only to have the girls stare at her. She was still wearing my sweatshirt. That thought made me smile. After she gave the both to Hailey, Jordan, and Ellie, she came back out and squatted down next to me and Louis. "Okay, the girls are with Ellie, Jordan, and Hails. They should be fine."

I nodded, ruffled her hair, and went back to signing things. I reached out and grabbed one on her hands with my left one. The next girl came up with bright neon colored hair. She handed me a drawing to sign. "Could you write happy birthday to my friend Lexi on it?" she asked with her high pitched voice. I nodded and wrote what she asked of me and went to pass it on to Louis, but she stopped me. "Could your girlfriend sign it too." I gave a an expression of shock and she giggled. "I saw the picture you tweeted this morning, it was super cute!" She smiled and I handed Phoenix the Sharpie to sign her name. "Thank you." After another twenty minutes the signing was done, and we were moving on to the concert.

**(PHOENIX'S POV)**

I watched as the boys ran out on stage to begin their concert. I had made sure that Ronnie and Bekah made it safely to our seats. The music was blaring and they were singing "Na Na Na". When Harry looked at me, I mouthed to him. "Good luck." He smiled back at me showing his dimples. When they started singing "Gotta be You" and "Save Your Heart Tonight" I kept laughing at all of lyric changes they made.

"You should open your eyes, take off your clothes, clothes!" Harry sang while looking at me and trying not to laugh.

I gasped and shook my head. "No!" I yelled at him. "Bad idea! Very bad idea!" He must have heard me because he had to to pull his mic away to laugh. I laughed with him, and he winked at me. At this point, a lot of fans were confused at what was going on, but seemed to keep it to themselves about it. Well except that damned chick from earlier.

"Hey!" she screeched at me. " Who the hell do you think you are?! Walking around backstage like you were and acting like Harry's bitch, you have some damn nerve!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. "Do you think you're better than the rest of us? Well sorry, sweet heart, listen here. You're. Not. Welcome. Here. And you never will be either. You think that the boys actually like you? They're lying!"

Ronnie was actually the one who spoke up. "Hey, shut your face! You think you know everything? Well you don't, so just shut you damn mouth! And if the boys didn't like her so much, then why would the boys let her stay the night in their rooms, and why would she be dating Harry?" The little blonde blue eyed girl just smirked and went back to watching the boys. I had never heard her talk so much at once, and she had seemed shy and quiet. The teens mouth just hung open in shock.

Hailey laughed at the teen's expression. "You just got dissed by an eleven-year-old!" she yelled and stuck her tongue out.

I laughed with her the the blonde haired teen just huffed and looked away. Finally, the were singing "What Makes You Beautiful". Ronnie's eyes lit up like a child's eyes on Christmas when Liam started singing.

When Harry started his major solo, Paul came over to me and lifted me up over his shoulder. I had almost shrieked when my feet were no longer touching the ground. He walked over to where Harry was standing and placed me sitting down in front of him. Harry smiled and held out his hand to pull me up. I took his hands and he sang to me. "The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it, it ain't hard to tell you don't know... You don't know you're beautiful!" I gasped. When he sang, the whole world disappeared, and I felt like the only girl in the world.

We danced together for the rest of the song. Louis then pulled Jordan up, Niall pulled up Hailey, Zayn brought up Ellie, and Liam lifted up Ronnie and Bekah. They pulled us off stage with them when the song ended to change for "I Want". As soon as we were off stage I pulled Harry down for a kiss. "You are the most amazing guy anyone could ask for." My eyes were watering at this point. "Thank you."

Harry then kissed me softly. "Anything for you, love." We both went out separate ways and changed.

I had a dress thrown at my face. "Change," Ellie demanded. "Now."

I quickly put on my black feathery strapless dress.

I gasped at the three girls in front of me. Jordan wore a pink and white slightly poofed out dress, Hailey wore a strapless white dress that flowed down to slightly below her knees with a black tied belt, and Ellie wore a white ruffled dress with a pink bow belt.

We walked out to meet the boys, and they all gasped when the saw us. "Wow," Louis said after a moment, "you ladies look lovely!"

"Thank you!" we all said.

Harry came over and kissed me on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

"I know! You just sang it too me in a song moments ago!" We all laughed and walked out on stage, leaving Ronnie and Bekah behind to make sure they didn't get stuck out in the audience. The girls and I took a seat and the table pretending to be high class girls.

"Well, guys," Liam said into his mic, "thank you for attending our after party!" He spoke on for a few more minutes about this great 'party' and the song as it started to play.

Harry began singing and pulled me up from my seat and started slow dancing with me. "Give you this, give you that, blow a kiss, take it back, if I look inside your brain. I would find lots of things, clothes, shoes, diamond, rings, stuff that driving me insane!" He spun out and up against the side of the table. "You could be preoccupied, different date every night, you've just got to say the word. But you're not into them at all you just want materials, I should know because I've heard all the girls say!" I smirked at him and kissed his nose before pushing him away and walking over to the other girls. The girls and I whispered out a plan to play out the song while they sang.

Liam started singing after the chorus was done. "You've got everything you need, but you want accessories, got to hold it in your hands. If I changed the world for you I bet you wouldn't have a clue, don't you know that I can't stand when girls say!" We all kissed a boy's cheek; I kissed Harry's, Ellie kissed Zayn's, Jordan kissed Louis', and Hailey kissed Niall's. We then walked slowly around them, either grabbing their tie or collar of their shirt to taunt them. We then put our foreheads together and acted like we were going to kiss before we pushed them away and went to sit on the table as they sang the chorus.

Zayn then sang his solo after the extended chorus. "To be loved by you, I wanna, I'll stay true, I wonder if you knew what you put me through, but you want, you want, you want me to love you too." We went back over to our guy, but Ellie went over to Liam as Zayn sang. We tango around, spun, and were then dipped down in sync. During the guitar solo, Liam passed Ellie back off to Zayn and went over and pulled Ronnie out from backstage and danced with her. It was so fun, but tiring as we were lifted into the air and twirled around. As the song finished we all bowed for the crowd, and they went wild! We ran off stage laughing and all smiles with our performance.

"That was so much fun!" Hailey squealed as she hugged Niall. The Irish boy blushed and hugged her back.

"I for one agree!" Louis shouted and laughed pulling us all in for a group hug.

We all went back to change, and I pulled back on Harry's sweatshirt. He wasn't going to get this back. Ever. I snuggled into the fuzzy fabric and felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Just tonight, Phoenix, will be for us." He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Just tonight, I will stay, and we'll throw it all away. When the light hits your eyes, its telling me I'm right. And if I, I am through, and its all because of you. Just tonight," I sang. "'Just tonight' by The Pretty Reckless," I said, "is a phenomenal song."

He kissed me again and then spoke. "I bet it is, but it sounds even better when you sing it." I rolled my eyes at him before taking his hand and leading him towards the door.

"Come you love birds!" Louis shouted. "I'm tired and hungry, let's go!"

"Food!" Niall yelled. The blonde boy went running for the van yelling about food. The caramel haired boy went chasing after him with Liam close on his tail yelling about not doing something stupid.

That left Harry and I alone since everybody had wandered off to do something. "So, Nix, would you like to go out with me tomorrow after the radio show?"

A bright smile found its way onto my face. "Oh, yes, of course!" I yelled hopping up and down hugging him.

I just could help but think that tomorrow was going to be a great day!

* * *

Pyric: Done~ I hope you loved it and had fun reading!

Harry; She had so much fun writing this instead of doing her Biology home-

Pyric: *slaps hands over Harry's mouth* He said nothing about Biology homework...

Louis: *gives Pyric a strange look* Uh... read and review, please and thank you!


End file.
